


Blocked

by Hel be praised (Silvertounge)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Deaf Clint Barton, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Sign Language, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertounge/pseuds/Hel%20be%20praised
Summary: Steve finally pushes a flame war on Twitter too far.Hello all!If you want updates on things or a look at my other stories check out my profile here on Ao3 or look me up on Tumblr at this link https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hel-be-praised





	Blocked

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> If anyone is interested, I’m taking story commissions on my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thesunwillneverrisehere. The commissions are 1 cent a word (so 2,000 words=$20)

Tony had been dozing on the counter for the past twenty minutes, waiting for Bruce to finish cooking and bless him with some coffee. Half of the team was crammed into the common kitchen with him. Clint was tweeting (ha!) somewhere behind him, occasionally pulling his attention over so they could have a sleepily signed conversation.

Wanda and Vision were cuddled up at the table, talking quietly with each other as Vision tried to convince her to eat something more nutritious than half a piece of barely buttered toast.

Natasha was reading a book that Tony had given her, the relationship between the two of them having smoothed out when she realized Tony had never been, in any way, interested in stealing Bruce from her—frankly scary—clutches.

The calm was broken by a loud shout, all of them nearly falling out of their seats as Steve strode into the room with a smile wide enough to break his face before slamming his phone onto the counter with a self-satisfied expression.

“I’ve done it,” blue eyes wandered the room basking in his apparent triumph, “I’ve finally fucking done it.”        

Someone, Tony was pretty sure it was Natasha, threw out a sarcastic  _language_  from somewhere behind them but Steve ignored it in favor of widening his nearly manic smile.

Bright blue eyes pinned Tony in his seat. He lifted his head up from the counter where it had been pillowed on his arms, just in time to accept his husband’s enthusiastic kiss when it came his way, relishing in the rough slide of Steve’s beard against his own even though it was eight in the morning and Tony was barely human enough to function.

“Done what Steve?” Tony’s words were muffled against Steve’s lips, his large hands cupping Tony’s face and turning what was already an enthusiastic kiss into something barely decent for the kitchen.

“Can you two get a room? Please?”

Tony flipped Bruce off behind his back, because one Bruce still hadn’t produced and coffee and two this was his tower, he tangled his fingers into Steve’s hair, loving the feel of the longer strands as he traced them down to Steve’s beard, scratching his nails through it to hear Steve groan low and deep in his chest.

Steve’s tongue traced his lips begging for entrance that Tony offered gladly, their tongues tangling messily as Steve pressed him into the counter Tony had just been resting his head on.

“Someone is awfully genki this morning.” Tony pulled back from him after some aggressive throat clearing from the rest of the people in the room, not even bothering to pretend he had a sense of shame to make him feel bad about the whole over the top PDA thing.

Steve looked confused for a moment, “Genki?”

“Japanese,” Vision’s voice floated through the thoroughly kissed hazed around Tony’s head, “it means energetic.”

“Oh yeah…” Steve looked lost for a moment before his eyes brightened again and he suddenly remembered what it was he had come into the room for, “why wouldn’t I be? I’ve finally done it!”

“It,” Natasha drawled from behind the pages of the book, “is a very vague term, Steve.”

“Oh well,” he was practically bouncing with excitement, there was something so damn cute about seeing a grown ass man so thoroughly pleased, “I finally got him to block me!” He barely remembered to sign everything out for Clint who hardly wore his hearing aids around the tower anymore.

“Who?” Clint signed quickly looking interested now. He pulled one of his hearing aids out of his pocket pushing it into one of his ears, “I don’t want to wait for you lazy fucks to sign to me, who is it? Paul Ryan?”

Tony accepted the cup of coffee that Bruce passed to him, “Betsy DeVos?”

“That one neo-nazi that told you, you were trampling on his rights,” Wanda’s voice shook with mirth, “Sarah Huckabee?”

The Twitter wars Steve had started since Tony taught him how to use his phone were legendary. At least one of his tweets ended up on the news every week, with someone in the press arguing that he was either the next coming of Christ or some liberal puppet hell-bent on wrecking America.

They’d confiscated Steve’s phone no less than four times in the past month for getting into some truly nasty flame wars with a neo-nazi, some pastor from Texas, and the fucking president of all people in turn within maybe an hour span of each other.

“No,” a boyish smile crossed Steve’s face, “that would be great too.” He unlocked his phone quickly, pulling something up on the screen, before turning it around and setting it on the counter to face all of them.

@realDonaldTrump blocked you

You are blocked from following

@realDonaldTrump and viewing

@realDonadTrump’s tweets.

Stunned silence filled the room, “Holy shit….” Tony looked up from Steve’s phone stunned pride filling his chest.

“I was blocked by the President of the United States.” Steve looked entirely too smug for a soldier that had just been blocked on twitter by the very unfortunate Commander-in-Chief, but his happiness was contagious, and the team erupted.

Clint and Tony clapped vigorously, cheering Steve on as he gave some bows. Sam, who had come into the room just in time to hear the announcement gave him a mock salute, Natasha wolf-whistled, and Bruce was hunched over the stove looking suspiciously like he was trying not to laugh his ass off.

“You are either,” Tony pushed a plate of sweets toward Steve, “the best or worst soldier ever.”

Steve leaned over and kissed Tony again, pulling away to look at his phone with pride, “I’m going to print this out and frame it.”

“Who wants to bet the news is already covering this?” Sam clapped him on the back, “Because I bet the news is already covering this.”

Tony pulled his own phone up quickly, cackling with delight at the headlines he found on google, “CNN has something up.”

He cleared his throat, “A report has come in this morning that around six am eastern time President Donald Trump has blocked and unfollowed Captain America on Twitter,” Tony leaned comfortably against his husband’s chest, nuzzling closer as Steve rubbed his back absently.

“This move is being heralded as unpatriotic and an affront to war veterans by critics of the president, while others say that President Trump is distancing himself from the person Fox news claims has become a paradigm of liberal propaganda.”

Tony finished reading and beamed up at Steve, “You propaganda? Who would have thought?”

A flush covered Steve’s cheeks, barely visible above his beard, “This is great. I wonder if Fury will let me hang this at SHIELD?”

“I think Fury’s going to beat you with your shield,” Natasha looked pleased anyway, “didn’t he tell you not to pull any more stupid twitter stunts?”

“You should see the stuff this guy says though,” Steve looked mildly annoyed at the thought. “it’s crazy.”

“We do,” Tony finished his now cold coffee, “all the time on the news.”

“We all know the dude is crazy Steve.” Clint popped his hearing aid out, clearly satisfied now that he was up to date on the morning gossip, he went back to fiddling with his own phone.

“I guess I should focus on getting Besty DeVos to unfollow me next,” they all groaned at his words not wanting to encourage him but definitely not willing to stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no power on earth that could convince me Steve Rogers would ever, in any way approve of the current president. I also can't imagine that Tony would never teach him how to use twitter, and Steve is too stubborn to play nice.


End file.
